


Hell Is Where We Should Belong

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Babies, Come Inflation, Extremely Underage, F/M, Gang Rape, Infantophilia, Just everything in this is just extremely wrong, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Adam and Michael are both in charge of watching Michael's 9 month old baby. Though, watching the baby goes extremely downhill pretty fast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is extremely underage rape/noncon stuff in here! Like when I say underage, I mean UNDER underage. This is your only warning. View at your own risk!!!

“Are you really sure we should be doing this?” Adam asked nervously as he side eyed Michael who was also a bit nervous too, but he had an air of confidence and a little bit of lust in his voice. 

Michael glanced over at him for a second and nodded before he dropped to his knees in front of baby Alice who was just gurgling and making cooing sounds as she laid on her back on the floor of his living room. Him being a loving father knew what they were about to do was beyond wrong, like incredibly wrong. Like so wrong that they can and will be thrown into prison for the act they were going to do this one and only daughter. But...they didn’t care. Besides, there was no one there to stop them. Michael was a single parent who's girlfriend ran out on him the minute she gave birth to the baby and Adam was his equally single best friend. The only thing that would be stopping them is there morals, but as of right now, they had none. It’s not because they were drunk, oh no, there was no alcohol here to influence their minds. Adam and Michael were just bored and horny.

“Yeah, let’s do it, Adam” he insisted even though he was a bit unsure. Excitement was fueling his body at the thought of what they were about to do never minding the fact that what they were going to do to Alice was very much illegal. Pushing all rational thoughts to the back of his mind, he pulled Alice closer to his knelt form. He looked up at Adam and even he could see the hesitant look on his face though he could also clearly see the arousal in his eyes. Even though he knew Adam could very much say no to this, he knew he wouldn’t be able to deny his best friend. “Come down here with us” he urged.

Chewing on his lip with uncertainty flowing through him, Adam slid off the couch and got on his knees next to Michael, staring down at the cooing 9 month old baby. This was going to be so wrong and judging by the way he could see Michael’s erection bulging through his jeans, he knew this would both be very wrong and yet so exciting. He could his own arousal beginning to make itself known. “Are we really about to shag your daughter, Michael? Are we really gonna just going to shag a baby right here?” he asked more so to himself, but also to the man who was both his best friend and a father figure to the very infant who was laying on her back on the carpeted floor.

Michael looked over at Adam and almost felt bad at the nervous look written all over his face. “Y-You can back out if you want. Like you can just get back on the couch and just watch. Hell, you can even leave if you want, I’m not gonna stop you. But, I just...I just really wanna do this” he finished as he turned back to Alice and reached down and undid her clean diaper before tossing it to the side, his eyes staring at the incredibly small and immature folds that were no doubt hiding her tiny vaginal hole. Bringing his trembling hands down to undo his belt, he paused for a minute and turned back to his friend who was indeed still there on his knees, but still looked hesitant about this whole thing. “So, what’s it gonna be, Adam? You in?” he asked once more, knowing that Adam could run away from this. Instead, he saw Adam nod slowly before his own shaky hands undid his shorts and he knew there was no turning back for either of them.

Undoing his belt and unzipping his fly took some work considering just how nervous Michael was. Once he managed to get them at least halfway undone, he just pushed his jeans down along with his boxers, cursing as his erection bobbed out already hard and leaking. Granted he wasn’t the biggest, only really sitting at a good 7 inches, but God his dick looked like a fucking monster compared to Alice’s tiny hole. And looking over at Adam and casting a look down at his friend’s dick, even his dick looked like it would just completely destroy poor Adam.

“Guess I’ll be doing the honors” he joked lightly as he pulled Alice down the floor a bit and spread her chubby little legs as far as they could go. Michael spat in his hand and groaned softly as he ran his spit slicked hand up and down his throbbing length, his other hand spread her tiny lips apart with his thumb to expose her vagina. Looking over at Adam, he could see him doing the same, though his hand looked hesitant to touch him. “Don’t be nervous, Adam. Just let go” he reassured to both Adam and himself even. That tiny rational side of his was still screaming at him to not do this, but he just continued to ignore it as best as he could.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to fit in her, Michael” Adam tried to persuade his friend. Truth be told, he didn’t even know if he was going to be able to fit and even he could tell there was gonna be some difficulty in trying to at least get the tip of his penis into the gurgling baby, still unaware as to the horror that was going to happen to her.

Nodding his head in an affirmative motion, Michael swallowed thickly and pressed the leaking head against the way too tiny hole and tried in vain to push in. Unfortunately for him but fortunately for Alice, the tip of his dick was indeed way too big to even try to push it in easily. “Yeah, I know. Fuck, I don’t even think either of us will be able to fit” he strained out as he tried again, grunting in frustration at not being able to push in. Giving it a third try, felt the hole part a tiny bit, but it was all in vain he realized with a sigh. He was too big and Alice was too small.

Feeling a nudge at his arm, he turned to see what Adam wanted and looked down and saw him holding a bottle of baby oil, the bottle must’ve been under the table or something. “Good job, bud” he congratulated as he took the bottle and unscrewed the cap off and dribbled the oily substance all over his dick and dribble some on Alice’s vagina, smirking a bit as she kicked her little legs at the feel of the cool liquid.

It was now or never now that his dick was properly lubricated. Steady his dick with a firm grip and thumbing the head down and pressing it against Alice’s little hole, Michael let out a strained teeth baring grunt and with a forceful thrust, he managed to fit the entire head inside the immature entrance. Of course, little Alice started making fussy pained noises at the intrusion of the too big intrusion and as Michael surged forward and eased another inch into her, she immediately started crying at the pain she was experiencing. The two lads both knew that they should stop this altogether and then try to comfort the crying baby. However, both Michael and Adam just ignored her crying. The former just continued to push himself inside his own 9 month old daughter while the latter hung out on the side and slowly worked his hand up and down his hard length. Ignoring his daughter, Michael kept pushing forward until he was met with a bit of resistance that he knew was her undeveloped hymen that was most definitely not meant to be broken just yet. “Just break through it, Michael” he heard Adam murmur from the side and he knew that Adam knew that he had hit her hymen. Nodding at the encouragement and re-adjusting himself a little, Michael spread her tiny chubby legs apart even further and with a fierce grunt, he broke clean through her hymen spearing a few more inches into her.

Alice’s crying soon turned into her just wailing at the immense pain she was feeling. Both Michael and Adam’s heart ached with each heartbreaking cry she let out, both watching as her little arms and legs flail about as she tried to get away from the source of the pain. But, again like before, they just ignored her and Adam even did the incredible honor of covering her mouth with his hand, muffling her screams of pain. Michael himself just ignored her crying and with a final brutal thrust, he shoved the rest of his cock into her, groaning as he buried himself all the way to the hilt and possibly breaking through her cervix.

Michael let out a loud groan as his cock was being practically strangled in the incredibly tight walls, the hole so extremely tight that he feared that any kind of movement inside her would permanently injure her more than she probably was already. “God, it’s fucking tight, Adam” he gritted out, literally holding himself back from moving at all. And casting a look down at Alice was a big mistake cause when he did, he groaned and nearly came right there as he could see his length bulging through her skin.

Adam groaned as well in twisted delight as he too could see his friend’s dick poking through his baby’s skin. “Don’t hold back, Michael. The damage is already done. Just go for it so I can get a turn” he urged and stroked his aching cock and continued to dutifully silence Alice’s wailing.

Knowing there was no way in hell to reverse this whole situation he put all three of them in, Michael did as he was told even though he knew that they should not be doing this, yet they were too far down this rabbit hole to even consider stopping. Keeping Alice’s chubby legs apart, Michael groaned as he pulled himself out of the constricting hole and grunted as he surged his hips forward in a hard thrust. He did this repetitive pattern of slowly pulling out before thrusting back all the way with a hissing grunt. Already though, he could feel a warm liquid beginning to coat his shaft with each thrust. “She’s bleeding, Michael” he heard Adam say and sure enough upon opening his eyes and casting his eyes down, he internally winced at the gruesome sight of the red liquid slathering his dick with each push into her already damaged vagina. But, Michael just shrugged it off, just thankful that he at least got some form of lubricant.

Taking hold to Alice’s hips with a strong almost bruising grip, Michael growled as his already brutal thrusts picked up in intensity, thoroughly intending to fuck his 9 month old baby for all her worth, regardless of the fact that she was absolutely hating what he was doing to her. “Mmm, oh fuck, Alice” Michael strained out panting as he ruthlessly pounded into the still screaming and crying baby, his baby to be exact. The entire living room was filled to the brim with the sickening sound of flesh ruthlessly smacking against flesh, the squelching wet sounds of Michael’s cock brutally ramming through the bloody vaginal hole that was once so pure and untouched, and then there was also the heart wrenching screams that poor baby Alice was still letting out, her poor little body being forced to take this unknown pain that she shouldn’t have to experience at such a young age. Honestly if someone were to walk into Michael’s house, the first and only thing they would see was two sick and twisted men holding down a hollering infant while one of them, who was also the father of said infant, was brutally raping the poor girl. And what was worse, none of the men had a look of disgust on their faces. The look on Michael’s sweaty face could only be described as twisted pleasure as he panted and grunted, letting out breathless moans as he slammed his cock into the tight hole. Meanwhile, Adam, who was usually extremely against acts like this, just looked on watching the scene with morbid fascination as he continued to pump his throbbing length along with Michael’s thrusts while his other hand continued to effortlessly muffle Alice’s screaming as he eagerly awaited his turn.

Thankfully, Adam didn’t have to wait much longer. Michael grunts grew more desperate and breathlessly loud signaling his approaching peak. “O-Oh, f-fuck” he panted out as his unrelenting thrusts grew uneven as he felt the orgasmic waves flow through his body. Just as he could feel himself grow closer and closer, he just happened to glance down and involuntarily let out a groan as he could see the imprint of his dick through Alice’s skin move in and out. That sight alone was enough to push him over the edge and with a few more harsh thrusts into the baby, Michael called out Alice’s name and slammed in one last time, letting out a strained groan as he spilled inside his infant daughter. Adam moaned in amazement as he watched Alice’s womb inflate with copious amounts his best friend unleashed into her.

“God, that’s really hot” Adam breathed out in fascination as he watched more cum being pumped into the his friend’s baby. He honestly couldn’t wait to be inside Adam and although he should be disgusted with himself for even getting into this whole situation, he just pushed the disgusted part of him away. They were both already this far, so why not keep the train going?

Michael opened his bleary eyes and slid his eyes over to Adam, huffing out a breathless laugh as he saw the eager and aroused look in those eyes. He let out a stuttery moan as he spurted those last few times before he sighed as he finished. “Goddamn” he panted out as he pulled his softening length out of his baby, a twinge of guilt hitting him as stared down at the gruesome looking sight of the gaping bloody cum mixed hole. He should feel extremely bad about doing this to his poor infant, but any traces of sympathy within him had been nonexistent the moment he took her diaper off. Shaking off the small trace of guilt, Michael sighed as he came down from his high.

“Alright, Adam. It’s your turn” he breathed out and made a motion with his finger to turn Alice’s body around. Nodding with disgusting eagerness, Adam helped flip the still crying baby around, Adam moaning in sick delight as his eyes were instantly met the sight pink tinged cum dribbling out of her used to be tiny hole. God, the sight alone should’ve made him gag, but instead it just made his dick harder at knowing the fact that he was about to dive into the gaping hole.

Michael saw the intrigued aroused look on Adam's face and knew that there was no turning back for him as well. “Go ahead, Adam” he urged and covered Alice’s wailing mouth with his hand, muffling her screams of pain this time, “your turn.” His other hand trailed down and caught one of the flailing legs and spread it wide, thoroughly inviting him to fuck his infant daughter.

That was all the encouragement he would ever need. Murmuring a soft apology to the baby, Adam slid his head into the gaping crimson mess and without giving it another thought, he immediately plunged himself deep inside the infant, moaning at the warm and still extremely tight hole. Of course, Alice began screaming in pain again as she was forced to take the excruciating pain again. But, Michael just shushed her and kept his hand over her mouth, knowing that she was just going to tire herself out if she kept screaming.

Adam just blocked out the pitiful screams and much like Michael did earlier, he just gripped Alice’s tiny hips and immediately set a brutal nonstop pace, grunting as moaning as he had his vile way with poor baby. God, it was so tight. He couldn’t believe that Alice was still so tight even after her father had just fucked her into oblivion, but yet there was still a bit of tightness in this hole that was thankfully well lubricated from all the cum and blood.

“So tight” he groaned out as he continued to relentlessly pound away into the once virgin baby, her thighs and pubic area all streaked in her blood and some of it even streaking on Adam's dick as it flew in and out of her. Michael just watched on as his best friend fucked his 9 month old baby, the supposed to be good father doing his part in keeping Alice quiet as much as possible because she was a screamer and she definitely had his lungs. But, like Adam, he just tuned out her yells and listened to the twisted chorus sounds of skin slapping against skin and the erotic sound of Adam's lust filled noises. He truly was a terrible father. He and subsequently Adam were supposed to be watching Alice together while they were hanging out over the weekend. Yet, here these two disgusting men were in his living room brutally gang raping his only child who was only just a baby right here on the floor. They both should be thrown in prison for this crime. Hell, they knew they were going to be burning in hell for committing this atrocious act. Yet, the two lads just ignored the endless possibilities of what could happen to them if someone found out about this.

Adam tossed his head back in complete pleasure, heaving out breathless pants as he rammed into the now quiet baby. “God, uh, shit!” he panted out as he could feel the irresistible heat grow closer, his heavy sac that was smacking against Alice’s butt drew up with the oncoming promise of releasing his cum into the baby. “Nngh, f-fuck, I’m gonna fucking cum!” he breathed out, nearly clawing into Alice’s skin. Adam truly was only able to last a few more thrusts before he let out a long moan as he emptied himself into the infant, adding another large amount of cum into Michael’s child. Now it was Michael’s turn to be amazed as he watched Adam’s skin that encased her womb inflate as more cum was being pumped into her. Adam sloppily thrust into her grunting with each spurt he filled her with before he slammed in at the last dribble, shuddering out a gruff moan.

Adam panted breathlessly as his body shuddered along with the orgasmic waves, his hips bucking a bit as a powerful one went through his body. The Californian lad looked down at the baby and was surprised to find that she was fast asleep from all the screaming and crying and Alice looked almost peaceful, but Adam knew...the damage had already been done. And looking down at where he and Alice were joined was an incredibly huge mistake and he outwardly winced and gulped at the repulsive sight of the drying blood that was now cake on her thighs.

“M-Michael” he breathed out on an uneasy voice. He looked back up at his friend and two had an equally guilty look in their eyes, Michael’s eyes portrayed more than just guilt. “Michael, did...did we just...your daughter, d-did we really just” he stammered feeling clammy all of a sudden as regret washed over the both of them, the consequences of what they just did now slamming into them like a semi-truck.

Michael, the most guilty one of the two, just gulped and nodded slowly at the regretful realization. “Y-Yeah..w-we did” he could only utter out and cast his eyes to the floor, avoiding the remorseful look in his eyes.

They knew what they did. They knew there was no way to reverse this situation...they were truly...going to hell.


	2. The Tribe's New Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen had finally birthed a healthy boy who will soon become the new leader of Alexander's tribe. But, a ritual in the tribe must take place in order for the baby to become the new leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am back with another sinful fic. Again, I am so sorry for this.

Alexander smiled at the 2 month old child in his arms, listening to the baby boy gurgle. Their queen had finally given birth after so long. Her body had been fluctuating between being perfectly healthy to being sickly ill and frail that they thought her body alone would kill the child. But, fortunately and as if it were a gift from their glorious god, Luxorus, they were gifted with the birth of their soon to be new leader. Now, the baby was big and strong and was in good health and was oh so adorable. Skin as white as snow, hair redder than blood, and eyes that even made pure sapphires jealous. The child would most definitely grow into a fine warrior.

“Alexander” a gravely hoarse voice sounded from behind him, breaking the the old leader from his thoughts. He turned to see who called his name and frowned a bit as he saw it was one of the council elders that were all circled around both he, the infant, and the infant’s mother. “You know what must be done. It is part of the ritual” the elder informed their current leader with several others gathered around them nodding. 

Half of them smiled as they knew what the next part of the ritual was while some, mainly all the women, the infant’s mother, the children and a small majority of the men, grew uncomfortable, yet they knew what had to be done. Even he, the current leader of this great tribe, felt uneasy about what he had to do to the baby boy, but he had no choice. This was a part of the tribe’s thousand year old ceremony and he was not going to break it for fear of upsetting the elders. 

“The ceremony cannot end unless our leader fulfills his part” another elder reminded him of his place.

Frowning and nodding at the command, Alexander raised the baby up high in the air. “Behold. Our gracious and most powerful Lord has bestowed upon us a healthy boy. This baby shall be known as the soon to be leader. He will grow up strong, fierce, stronghearted, and fearful enough to ward off all foes that dare try to apprehend and destroy us. May Luxorus be with him through his trials” he announced the large tribe. All the tribe members dropped to their knees and bowed, kissing the ground and sent a thank you prayer up to their god. Alexander himself stood in the middle, holding the wiggling baby up high, whispering his own prayer. With a deep sigh and feeling a twinge of sadness, he lowered the cooing baby until he was aligned with the current leader’s crotch area. Mumbling a soft apology to the baby, Alexander undid his trousers and let them fall to his ankles, releasing his well endowed and girthy length that was unfortunately already hard and leaking with eagerness. His penis usually made all the women in the tribe weak at the size of it, but now it was going to be inside a child that was only a couple months old. He hated doing this part to all the infants, but it was their tribe’s most sacred part of the ceremony and as the leader he had to do this. He looked up at the mother and winced at the sadness in her face, knowing that she was going to hate him after this.

“Now, oh great, Luxorus, bless this child as he goes through this trial. May the pain he will go through be healed by your power” he continued as he positioned the dripping head at the infant baby boy’s way too small and not yet developed properly butthole. He looked over at the elders, a regretful look painted across his face, silently asking them if he had to do this. Gaining an affirmative nod from the oldest one, Alexander sighed as he knew what had to be done to this poor baby. “May our god comfort him during this pain” he finished and murmuring another apology to the mother, Alexander grunted as he shoved just the head in past the excruciatingly tight hole.

Of course, as all the babies did, the baby boy instantly began crying from the pain of being forcefully invaded by the too large intrusion. Alexander internally winced, but nonetheless continued to push more of his length into the infant. Now, the baby was in hysterics, his cries sounding throughout the forest. The current leader look at all the people surrounding him, his heart aching as he looked at the sorrow filled looks on the women’s and some of the men’s faces, all wanting to step in and stop this barbaric act, but knew they would face severe consequences for doing so. Even the young children were visibly uncomfortable, some even covering their ears and closing their eyes to block out the disturbing scene they had to witness. They all knew of that pain as they had all been subjected to being taken like this and they all dreaded it and could never forget the pain they endured. Alexander wanted to stop there, but upon looking at the disgustingly eager looks on the other’s faces including some of the perverted elders, he knew he was powerless to end the ritual. Knocking back the guilt he was feeling, Alexander turned his attention back to the weeping infant and wanting to speed this process up, he grunted and all but ruthlessly slammed himself in all the way to the hilt until his wild untamed pubic hair met the infant’s tiny testicles.

“Luxorus” Alexander breathed out, his hips stuttering a bit as he was overcome with such intense pleasure. Though he hated having to do this part of the ritual, he couldn’t deny how absolutely good it felt to be in the babies’ tight holes. And this little one was no exception. Any movement he made felt as if he were going to damage the child more than he already was. 

“Yes, that’s it” he heard one of the elders comment and he felt strangely good at the praise, “this is perhaps my favorite part of the ceremonies we’ve had for oh so many years. Now, Alexander, fulfill the ritual and turn the young leader into a man.”

Grunting in acknowledgment at the urging command, Alexander pulled out until only the head was kissing the stretched out hole before surging back in with a forceful thrust into the wailing baby. He groaned in pleasure as he repeated this rhythmic motion over and over, twistedly loving the way the infant’s cries hitched with each hard thrust into him. Alexander then groaned loudly as he felt the familiar warm liquid coating his length with each push into the child. “Yesss, the blood of a virgin” he heard someone in the crowd groan out sickly, the person no doubt getting himself off to this disgusting sight. The leader dared to chance a look down and almost came right there at both the sight of blood streaking his cock from the tearing and the erotic sight of his length bulging through the baby’s stomach with each thrust. God, those sights were always the best thing to see whenever he did this stupid ritual.

“Fuck the baby harder, Alexander” he heard someone else jeer at him and he shivered in twisted delight as it was met with a chorus of encouragements to give his all to the screaming and crying baby that was wriggling and flailing his limbs in an effort to try and get away to no avail. 

Growling loudly and tightening his almost bruising grip on the baby’s tiny waist, Alexander let out lustful moans and breathless pants as he brutally pounded the infant’s ass, letting mostly his hips do the work of fucking into the baby. He lolled his head back in ecstasy and closed his eyes, listening to the disgustingly lewd sounds echoing around him: the sound of the men cheering him on, the pathetic cries of the younger children as they had to stay and witness the ceremony, the heart wrenching screams the infant was letting out that seemed to echo all the way to the treetops, the sickening sound of skin slapping against skin and the wet squelching sound of his cock moving in and out of the bloody and oh so deliciously tight hole. This was truly a disturbing event to take part in they all knew and this act was the most horrific one of all. Yet, to the majority of the tribe members, Alexander included, this was perhaps the most enjoyable part. For them, at least. Like the poor infant, all the males and females of the tribe all had to go through this, but like time, they eventually got over the pain and accepted their fates. 

Alexander swore to their god, his eyes clenched shut as he felt an irresistible heat beginning to flare in his nether regions. “F-Fuckin hell, Luxorus!” he panted out, grunting loudly through gritted teeth as he grew close to his end. 

“Pour all of your essence into the child, Alexander” the main elder commented in a sultry tone that sent a shiver down the current leader’s spine, “fill the child with the seed of a true leader.” 

That was all the encouragement Alexander needed. Sloppily thrusting in those last few, he slammed in hard at the last one and groaned loudly as he came inside the still screaming infant, not letting a single drop out of the crimson red hole. “By the gods, that’s hot” he heard someone say and and he opened his bleary eyes and looked down, smirking as he saw the baby’s stomach swell from the copious amount of cum he was pumping into him. Alexander rolled his hips with each spurt before he eventually stilled and sighed, panting breathlessly from the exertion. 

“Marvelous, Alexander, simply marvelous. Our gracious leader, who has been blessed by Luxorus himself, has marked the infant with the essence of his earthly powers. Let us rejoice and give thanks to Alexander” the elder praised as he dropped to his knees again. All the others followed suit including the still crying children. It was a horrendous sight they had to watch, but somehow they knew that it was for the best. 

Alexander pulled his spent member out of the now whimpering infant, groaning in delight as he watched his pink tinged cum gush out of the baby like a rushing river. Swiping his fingers through the sticky mess, Alexander drew a symbol on the child’s belly, a mark that let everyone in the tribe know that the baby was now worthy in becoming the rightful leader. He lifted the baby in the air once more and giving the mother an apologetic look, he declared: 

“Behold, your new leader” he announced, a smile brimming on his face as all the members of the tribe praised the now defiled infant, “this little one will be guiding you all in the near future. May our wonderful god bless him.”


End file.
